NANA: Nights of Starry Skies
by MangetusProdigyPhoenix101
Summary: Saya dreams of being a singer and came to Tokyo to fulfill that dream. Is there a chance for her in the big city? Nobu/OC
1. Kiss

**NANA: Nights of Starry Skies**

**Kiss**

_Travel to the moon_  
_Kimi wa nemuri, yume wo toku_  
_Dare mo inai, hoshi no hikari_  
_Ayatsuri nagara_

_Tsuyoku naru tame,_  
_Wasureta egao_  
_Kitto futari nara, torimodosu_

"Saya-chan, is that…?" The young man interrupted the beginning of the song, pointing to the stereo system against the far wall of the Japanese music store, looking annoyed and unsurprised. The single being played was a song by the famous Trapnest band, and thus, the beautiful voice of Reira Serizawa echoed through the store. The woman he was speaking to, Saya ignored him and continued to stare at the poster of Trapnest hung on the far wall, particularly Reira.

He sighed heavily, eyes softening. Saya wanted to be like Reira; not famous, but beautiful and…a singer. Saya had an amazing voice that _he_ thought rivaled Reira's but she didn't believe him. He assumed it was because he was her friend and she probably thought he was saying that to make her feel better, but that wasn't true. No matter what he said or did, he could never make her believe his words. He had previously had the idea of having a record company sign her but that was when he had discovered her stage fright. She couldn't stand to sing except around her friends and those who loved her. This brings up another thing. He had _tried_ recording her voice but that had caused a huge fight between them. He never wanted to have her get signed. That is, if it meant that he had to quit being her friend.

"I'll be like that someday. I swear." She spoke as though in a daze, keeping her eyes set on Reira's face. "I will do it someday…Nobu."

"I know." He stepped up to the counter beside her, looking to the face of the man he had long ago wanted to beat: Ren Honjo. The very thought of the man who had abandoned BLAST made memories come rushing back at Nobu, especially of those cursed BLAST Cherry cigarettes that Ren and Yasu always smoked. Nana hated them, and Nobu had only tried them once, which had made him decide not to smoke. Looking at the _R_ lock necklace around Ren's neck made Nobu wonder if Ren smoked the same cigarettes anymore. He probably didn't.

He looked at Saya, noting how her light brown eyes had softened in sadness as well. Even her shortish light blue hair couldn't hide her sadness. She looked down, her fingers digging into her palm. She stood there for a few minutes, leaning into the counter as she gave her aching feet a rest. Her heeled boots didn't give her much leeway, especially with how hard she worked here. It was just a fact that she worked hard enough to kill a workaholic and all because she believed in achieving dreams through hard work.

Saya was a twenty-one year old girl with mid-back length light blue hair and light brown eyes the color of Pocky **[1]**. She worked at Romeo's Music Store and at Jackson's, which gave her little time to spend doing a lot of things, especially seeing Nobu. It made it much harder to see her where he had band practice with the rest of BLAST and his own job. Even though she lived next door to him, he rarely saw her because of how early she got up and left for work.

Saya had been his friend since she moved to Tokyo over five years ago in 1996. It was then that he had met her at a Trapnest concert and ended up becoming good friends after they went out for coffee and discovered more about each other. He had learned in the five years he had known her several things, including her past, her birthday, and her beautiful singing voice.

Saya was born in Kawaguchi, Saitama on November 4, 1980 to her parents, Sai and Akahana. She grew up doing her best to impress her parents in that she was quickly set aside after her sister, Luka was born. She worked hard at odd jobs to earn money in an attempt to support her family, but Luka stole the money and presented it to her parents, claiming it as her own.

When she was sixteen, she ran away to Tokyo in hopes of finding a better life. She set her eyes on becoming a singer, particularly a singer better than Reira. Even Nana liked her dream; she'd laughed at it and said that she was always a sucker for the Underdog, whilst patting Saya on the back. Nobu felt inspired by her dream, believing that he too would make it that big. Saya knew of his dream and always encouraged him, going as far as to always make him take every chance to achieve his dream.

"So, are you taking me to Jackson's?" She questioned, walking around the counter and beginning to gather CDs she planned on taking home. Trapnest's newest album, TRIGGER appeared in the pile but Nobu ignored this, answering her question.

"Yeah. I figured we need to catch up."

She laughed softly, making him smile. Her laugh was very beautiful, especially when her eyes had that twinkle in them.

"I guess we do. Well," She placed the final CD on top, making Nobu smile. "I need to drop _all_ of these off at my apartment so would you mind if we stopped there first?"

"No." He grinned. "Of course not."

"Okay." She went around the counter and pulled the stack into her arms, refusing to allow Nobu to help, claiming that she wasn't a damsel in distress and that she could handle it. Nobu just shook his head and hurried after her, opening the music store door for her and then beginning to discuss the band's success. The top CD on the stack was a BLAST CD she had made in order to "sustain" herself.

* * *

"I see so you haven't gotten any record signings yet?" Saya questioned as she entered the small apartment she lived in, leaving the door open for Nobu who quickly followed in, closing the door behind him. He shook his head sadly as she set the stack of CDs down on her table and began to sort them into smaller piles so she could place them in her _Borrow_ bin. Saya was almost obsessed with organization and a good look around her apartment would find a visitor faced with no issue at all of finding her valuables – there was a drawer labeled '_Valuables_' – or even her knives ('_Knives_').

"I think we will get a signing soon though." He stated, walking over to the fridge.

"I recently put some beer in there if you want some. I'll go put these away." She walked towards the bedroom with two small piles of the CDs. He dead-panned at her suggestion.

"Why would you say such a thing?! I CAN'T DRINK AND DRIVE!" His reaction was humorous. She paused and smiled. Placing the CDs on the bookcase by the bedroom door, she walked over to him, looking him deep in the eye.

"That's not what I was implying." She stated in a breathless whisper. Within moments, she had placed her hand on the back of his neck and smashed their lips together in a passionate kiss. He slowly slid his arms around her, his eyes quickly shutting. That was another thing...

She was a good kisser.

* * *

**[1]: Pocky is a japanese snack food that is basically chocolate-covered sticks. With the indication of her eyes, I mean they are chocolate brown.**


	2. Wish

_**NANA: Nights of Starry Skies**_

_**Wish**_

_Mabataki ga kaze wo yobu_

_hohoemi ga zawameki wo keshisaru_

_anata no me ni sumu tenshi ga sasayaku_

_subete ga ima hajimaru to_

When Nobu awoke the next morning, he was pleased to feel a light body up against his and soft velvety hair strewn across his shoulder. Opening his eyes, he was greeted with the beautiful, sleeping face of Saya. Her dark blue hair was indeed strewn out across his shoulder and her hands were on his chest, still while she slept.

_Can you feel it now_

_Can you feel it now_

_nami ni nomikomareta you ni_

_Pulling on my heart_

_Pulling on my heart_

_iki wo tome te wo nobashite_

He looked to the white ceiling above him, observing how the paint curved and spiraled in several directions, awaiting when his lover would awake. It was true he had to work today _and_ band practice but he didn't really mind being late to work. His boss might but he didn't. If being late meant he could spend more time with Saya, then he'd do it.

Since him and Saya didn't live together, they had problems working out when they could see each other. That wasn't including the fact that they both had jobs and he had band practice. Saya had to be to work at nine in the morning – today anyway – while Nobu generally left at 8 or 9. He craned his head to look at her alarm clock, which read _7:30_.

He sighed deeply, returning his head to its original position. Perhaps he could take the day off. Well, if Saya had to work today then it'd be all for nothing. After all, she did have two jobs and while one might let her off, the other one probably wouldn't. Sometimes, it was annoying how they never got to see each other. Other times though, it made the time they did get to spend together all the more precious.

Saya deeply loved what she could do with working two jobs, since she generally had enough money to get by and a little more to do things she wanted; like going to Trapnest concerts among other things. She also loved how she could attend some of BLAST's practices and listen to just how good Nana was. Nobu believed that maybe there were sometimes when Saya felt envy at how well Nana could sing, something that made him wonder how it made her truly feel about her dream. Maybe it made her wonder if she was good enough or if she was truly a good girlfriend to Nobu; probably something like that.

"Good morning." He was gently tugged out of his thoughts by her voice and the feel of her lips gently kissing his cheek. He smiled and gently nuzzled her neck.

"Good morning, beautiful." He replied with a smile.

* * *

"Have a good day!" Saya called after the customer as they left Romeo's. The girl's bright pink hair faded out the door, making Saya smile wider. She had just sold yet another TRIGGER album. The customer had been a fifteen-year old girl named Sora Hokkaido.

She had said that she was looking for a present for both her and a friend. She had bought a TRIGGER album for herself, but hadn't been able to find something for her friend, something which made Saya somewhat sympathetic but she still was happy the girl had found something for herself.

The girl had possessed longish light pink hair and sparkling sky blue eyes. The first thing Saya had noticed about her was the _S.O_ heart necklace around her neck. It was a silver color and obviously custom-made. When the girl had said "friend", her hand had touched the heart necklace and her lips had faltered at the corners, making Saya assume that the _S.O_ person was her friend.

Saya leaned forward, listening to the song, _Wish_ echo through Romeo's. She leaned against the counter, putting her hand on the side of her face to support it and putting the front of her platform boots down.

"I wonder what that S.O stands for..."

_Kagayaki wo tadoru shisen mayowazu  
Anata e hashiru no ni  
Tachisukumu kokoro tame iki wo tsuku  
Marude nagai tabi no you de  
_

Sadness hit Saya at the words of the song, making her look down. It was Reira singing, and the recording echoed through the lonely shop, Reira's sad lyrics reflecting everywhere. "Kagayaki wo tadoru shisen mayowazu, Anata e hashiru no ni, Tachisukumu kokoro tame iki wo tsuku, Marude nagai tabi no you de." Saya sang in sync with Reira, allowing her harmonic voice to resonate within the shop. Slowly, her voice faded out as she sang the final verse within the chorus and the final chord ended the song. She sighed heavily and checked the clock, realizing it was her break. Time for lunch...


	3. Starless Night

**_A/N: I apologize for the lack of updates but I have dealt with some person issues/things. My boyfriend of several months suddenly broke up with me and I am moving into a new house. However, I will not let these block me from updating for my fans who I understand are very hooked on my work. So, here is the next chapter, Starless Night which is named after the song by Olivia Lufkin/Reira. Enjoy!_**

**Starless Night**

Saya sat patiently, waiting for Nobu to arrive. She glanced around the restaurant, searching for the unique spiky blonde hair of Nobu. Not finding it, she looked back down at her cup of black tea. Her eyebrows wrinkled in concern and she sighed, watching as her breath made ripples in the liquid. Snow was falling outside and Saya knew the cold could be an explanation for his lateness but she was sure he would have text her if he was going to be late because of anything. Frowning at her disorderly reflection in the tea, she examined herself closely. Her blue hair was falling from its light pink clip, the brown bobby-pins not helping the situation at all; her lips, once beautifully covered in cherry lip gloss, were now dehydrated and had a slight purple tint to them from the cold; her clothes were soaked and she was sure when she left, the bench and the floor would be just as soaked, if not more. She looked like she'd been through a blizzard, as she was sure.

"Where is he?" She asked aloud.

Just to be sure, she checked her phone but it was the same as the time she checked it two seconds ago: no messages, no missed calls, nothing. She groaned loudly and set her forehead on the warm, marble table. She blew air up at her hair and watched it fly up for a second before flapping back down on her face. She was bored, sitting here whilst waiting for her beloved punk rocker to show up. She had, had no company for a little over an hour since her best friend, Sana had left. Her tea was cold from having been sitting for an hour and she had only taken two small sips out of it. Contemplating leaving, she searched for someone and quickly called to the first waitress that passed: the one that had been her server.

She was a pinkette, like the girl who Saya had seen that day, except her eyes were a chocolate, compassionate brown. She was a very slim woman and seemed to be very cheery, despite the fact that she knew Saya had been ditched.

"Oh, you poor Honey, did he not show yet?" She seemed to speak with a foreign accent but Saya ignored it and faked a smile, answering her question without having to say anything.

"I'm sorry, sweet pea. Tell you what, would you like some ice cream? It's on the house."

Saya bit her lip, about to say no, but...Nobu hadn't showed up to see her, had humiliated her in front of this waitress, her boss, _and_ her best friend, and hadn't even had the guts to say he wouldn't make it. So, she decided to treat herself.

"Yeah! Can I have a strawberry milkshake? To go?"

"Of course, darlin'! I'm a sucker for customer service." She laughed and hurriedly off to make the requested milkshake while Saya stood and grabbed her stone cold cup of tea and dumped in the garbage, doing the job of the waitress for her. With another sigh, she grabbed her milkshake and left for home.

She slept in her bed alone that night, shivering and alone underneath the Trapnest TRIGGER poster. The world seemed so cold and lonely, and she felt it that night. That starless night...


End file.
